Struck Down
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin who is looking for away to avenge the lost lives of the ones she loves is sold as a fugitive slave to Len, the young leader of a secret Mafia trying to end the war, could this be just what she needed to atone for her sins? or will her feelings get in the way of what she wants? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Alone

**Hello! Sorry I've been kind of dead lately…**

**I will update my other stuff later but I really wanted to write this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rins pov **

_**Ten years earlier**_

_When I was four I fell in love for the first time._

_When I was little I got many fevers and I never went out once, but one day when nobody was home I decided to take a walk._

_That was when I realized how cruel this world was._

_I was walking when I heard screams, when I found the source of the screams I saw a young boy laying and crying in front of a woman, a girl about my brothers age stood next to him to comfort him._

_Then the girl was struck down with a sword._

_I was hidden in the bushes but I looked up to see the sword belonged to a man was jet black hair and glasses._

"_Mommy! Lenka!" cried the boy as tears fell from his eyes, I was able to get a better look, the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes like me._

_The man raised his sword to the un-aware sorrowful boy._

_I ran out of the bushes, grabbed the boys hand and ran._

_I didn't look back at him as we ran, I had to find mommy and daddy, and then I saw brother._

"_Rinto! Rinto!" I said coming up to him._

_He looked down at me and the boy behind me bathed in blood._

"_Rin? Why are you out of the house? Who is this?" asked Rinto._

_Just then the man with the glasses came out in front of us._

_Then man was about to strike me and Len when Rinto took the hit, resulting in his arm getting cut off._

_Mommy and Daddy saw this, they were with my grandma._

_Daddy picked up Rinto and mommy led me away as grandma held off the man._

_I brought the boy with me, and we didn't say a thing._

_As soon as we got home daddy started working on Rinto and his arm._

_Mommy was worried and didn't say a thing._

_The boy and I sat in the hall, away from everyone._

"_Thank you," was the only thing he said._

"_You're welcome," was the only thing I could think to say._

_He cried, he seemed very fragile, like a flower._

_He seemed kind and caring and he had this happen to him,_

_Poor kid…_

_Then mommy and daddy found us._

"_Get out," said daddy in a harsh tone._

"_Is Rinto okay?" I asked._

"_Rinto is fine, but he may be in-mobile for a while and he also lost his arm," said Daddy._

_After a long pause daddy repeated himself._

"_Get out."_

"_Who are you talking to?" I asked._

_He didn't answer me; he just walked up to the boy and grabbed him._

"_Daddy stop!" I said running after him._

_Daddy opened our front door and threw the boy out into the street._

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!"_

_I tried to go to the boy but mommy kept me inside as I started to cry._

_The boy then disappeared into the cold night and I never saw him again._

_After that day my mother taught me how to weave and make clothes, my father would work in the fields and once my brother got a little better he helped out too._

_We made and grew enough to live and we were content, everything was just fine until…_

_**Present**_

I woke up in my small futon, **(not like a bed in a couch) **the sun shining in my face.

Next to me were 2 empty futons, a big one that mom and dad sleep in and one that brother sleeps in.

I looked down at his futon; the blood from that day is still there.

When I walked out everyone was eating rice and there was some for me.

After I ate I started the day weaving, and I would probably weave until nightfall.

My bloody hands that ran in the family were covered in bandages, they ached but I still kept on weaving, just like my mother whose hands have been damaged for years.

Around noon my mother had finished something she had been working on and told me to sell it at the market and bring the money back.

I did as she said and headed to our small village market.

Then I heard it, a scream just like the one on that day.

I ran to the market to see it being terrorized by men in suits.

I didn't see the man from before then I panicked and ran home.

When I got home a saw my parents covered in blood on the floor.

In front of them was the man from before.

Just then somebody grabbed my hand and ran me out.

It was my brother Rinto, he lead me away with the only hand he had left.

It was hard to get away from him and in an attempt to strike me the man cut my hair to my shoulders.

We were able to make it into the woods outside of our town.

Then Rinto tripped and started to cough violently.

"Rinto get up! We can make it together!" I said getting down next to him helping him up.

"Rin…Save yourself," said Rinto out of breath.

Just then the man appeared in front of us, ready to strike me. I closed my eyes when I heard somebody fall to the ground.

I looked down to see Rinto; he took the hit for me and got struck by the sword.

The man stood in-front of me, his sword in the air ready to strike.

I felt like the little girl from back then, but this time nobody can save me.

Then he just dropped his sword.

"Live on but remember the pain you have caused the ones you love," he said as he picked up his sword and walked away.

It took me awhile to understand what he meant but then when I realized I was alone, I knew exactly what he met.

To atone for my sin's to the ones I love I will go to the golden city to end the war and avenge their deaths.

**Was this good?**

**I hope it was I rejected hanging out with my friends to write this!**

**Please review!**


	2. Slave

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Rins pov.**

I ran out of the village to the train tracks not too far away that lead to the golden city.

When I saw the train pass by I ran as fast as I could after the caboose and jumped onto the ladder.

I climbed up and open a latch and closed it as I jumped in.

A found an old pillow case and a knife. I cut out arm holes and a head hole then took of my kimono and put it on to look like a slave. I then tie a rope around my waist to better look the part.

Just then a worker came in.

"What are you doing back here?" asked the man.

"This is where my slave owner left me," I said.

"Well the slaves aren't in this car, come with me," he said leading me out.

He lead me 3 cars full of supplies and other things to a car filled with people with chains, covered in old rags to cover their privates and stuff.

He handcuffed me then threw me into the pile.

"Where did you get such nice clothes," asked a woman covered in an old red shawl.

"My master put it on me, he wanted me to look nice so I could sell to someone rich," I said.

"Smart owner," said a boy covered in bandages.

He had on a pair of old dirty torn short and no shirt. Bandages covered his eye and one of his ankles.

"That's Oliver, he has been in trade for a year," said the woman covered in a shawl.

"1 YEAR!?" I asked.

"Yup, and I'm Zatsune," said the woman.

"Zatsune what?" I asked.

"I don't remember, they took my first name when I was very little," she said.

"Oh well I'm Rin," I said deciding to leave out my last name.

"Do you not have a last name?" asked Zatsune.

"No, my mother had me and I was bought by a man that named me Rin because it was a cold night when I was born," I said.

"Interesting, buyers usually never buy baby's without the mom," said Oliver joining our conversation.

"Well my mother had died having me and he had a nice woman named…Lenka take care of me and teach me how to weave, and I weaved for him for 10 years until he went bankrupt and had to sell all of his slaves. Now I have just been slave hopping, and all I know how to do is weave and cook," I said.

"Wow," said Zatsune.

"Well with your bad hands and little skills you may be stuck in trade as long as me," said Oliver.

"How many times do we come to the golden city?" I asked.

"Once a month, but buyers from the golden city come to out of town sales a lot too," said Zatsune.

"Okay," I said.

A few short minutes later we arrived in golden city.

When we walked out a guard grabbed me.

"Who is your master?" asked the man.

"He is a man, with dark eyes and dark hair," I said.

"That helps," snickered the man.

"I can't fully remember I was only with him for a short time," I said.

"I'll take her," said a woman in a suit with long light blonde hair.

"Thank you Miriam," he said throwing me at her.

I was in a line with Zatsune, Oliver was in the male line.

They led us to a big van where I was separated from Zatsune and they drove us to a big building where I was rejoined with Zatsune and grouped with a big group of female slaves that belonged to Miriam.

Only a few people asked for me and Miriam showed me off but buyers where turned off by my little skills and damaged hands.

Eventually Zatsune was sold and even Oliver was sold by a rich woman who wanted a little man servant.

I would be left to rot in the trade, I thought as I counted all the flaws in my plan to get to the city.

Only 5 of Miriam's original slaves remained and she bought 10 more.

Then late at night right before the trade closed a young man with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes came towards Miriam.

"What are you looking for today Len?" asked Miriam.

"Just someone, preferably a girl, t do work around the Mansion," said the boy.

Miriam pulled me up.

"This one is perfect; she weaves, cooks and cleans," said Miriam.

He picked up my hands and studied them.

I knew he wasn't going to buy me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rin."

"Just Rin?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How much are you offering her?" he asked.

"1000 gold pieces," said Miriam.

"I'll take her," he said handing her a bag of gold pieces and leading me out the door.

"I know a doctor that can fix your hands," he said as we got into his car.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, I want nothing but the best for my property," he said.

We drove to a big mansion.

"Wow! You must belong to a rich family," I said looking at the place.

"I was born poor, but taken in by a rich man and when he died gave me the whole estate," he said.

"Wow," I said as he unlocked the door.

As soon as the door was opened you could hear faint cheers in the back.

He led me to a dining room where drunken men were cheering and babbling.

They were being served by woman dressed in nice clean maid uniforms.

"You are all so un-civilized," sighed Len.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he yelled, they all looked at him.

"Guys this Is Rin, Rin meet Yuna, Kaito, Gakupo, Akatio, Mikuo and Piko. Also my maids, Miku, Luka, Gumi and IA," said Len.

"Hello," I said slightly bowing for them.

"Where is Sweet Ann?" asked Len.

"She didn't feel so well so she went to bed early," said Miku.

"Alright, now why don't one of you girls make a nice big feast for Rin?" asked Len.

"I'll do it, Help me Miku," said Luka as Miku followed her to the kichten.

"Wat would you like to drink Rin?" asked Len sitting me Down next to him.

"Hot chocolate," I said.

"Gumi! Make her some hot chocolate please?" asked Len.

"Yes master," said Gumi running to the Kitchen.

"IA, can you get me the phone so I can call my doctor and make an appointment for Rins hands," said Len.

"Of course," said IA running out to get the phone.

She brought it back in and Gumi brought in my hot chocolate.

"Give it a minute hun, it's hot," she said heading back to the kichten to get the men more beers.

"Hello? May I speak to doctor Nero? Hello Nero! Can you come in tomorrow to take a look at my new servant, Rin's hands? 10 am is great! Thank you, bye."

"Here is your Tea sir," said Gumi handing him a tea cup.

"Thank you my dear," he said kissing her on the check.

"So what I was going to say before you left my cousin told me that the Renegade attacked another small village," said Gakupo.

Where they talking about my village?

"What village?" asked Len.

"Heartfield Village," said Kaito.

"THAT'S MY VILLAGE!" I yelled.

They all looked at me…

"I mean the village I was born in…" I said settling down and drinking my hot coco.

"I was raised there too, that's where my mother and sister died," he said.

Wait… could he be…

"And then that horrible family kicked you out," said Akaito

HOLY SHIT IT WAS HIM!

He was the boy from that day! My first love…

"But they had a nice daughter, she was my first love…" he said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"And that is the girl I'm going to marry!" he said standing up pumping his fist in the air with pride.

"But what about Neru?" asked Piko.

"Don't remind me!" he said slumping back into his chair.

"She is quite a rich and lovely girl, the daughter and sister of doctors," said Mikuo

"Then you marry her!" he yelled.

"She is not a bad person, but I don't love her…" said Len.

"The food is ready!" said Luka as all the other maids pulled out tons of food and placed it on the table.

Seeing it my stomach growled and my mouth watered, I have never seens so much food before!

Len put's the biggest steak on my plate along with rice.

I ate it up so quickly and had two more steaks and some chicken and pork and turkey.

"You must not eat like this a lot," said Len giggleing at me.

"The most I ever head was fish," I said.

"Well eat up!" said Len.

"A toast to our new servant and friend, Rin!" said Len raising his glass.

"TO RIN!" said everyone else.

She was so happy!

But she couldn't let this get in the way of what she wanted.

This was the only way to atone for her sins.

**Omg: thank you so much :)**

**Sbsn: it's not on? Sorry**

**Kirkuk 789: Thanks :)**


End file.
